


Webb MD

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Jatt - Fandom, Marianas Trench
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Extremely brief mentions of Josh's past, Fingering, M/M, Matt in Glasses, Nervous Josh, Prostate Stimulation, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is nervous to go in to see a new doctor for a general check up, but everything changes when he sees just how hot his new doctor is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webb MD

Josh was far more nervous than usual this time around. He had previously had annual checkups just to be safe, but now that he was signed to a company, now that he actually mattered, he had been forced into at least quarterly checkups. Which was ridiculous. Josh wasn’t entirely sure why someone with his job description needed four doctor visits a year, but he would do almost anything to keep his contract valid with this record company.

So there he was, waiting for his first checkup of the year, and he was shaking. At least the lady at the reception desk had been nice enough, but Josh wasn’t used to this clinic. Before, he had found a doctor he had trusted and stuck with the guy until the record company had told him he was only allowed to go to see _this_ doctor. Someone new, someone Josh didn’t trust yet. And it was making him anxious as hell.

Josh didn’t really like doctors anymore, not after he had done that damn six month treatment in rehab. Sure, he had gotten better, clean, but not all of the doctors had been pleasant. He had actually switched facilities just two months in because some of the doctors had been downright abusive, and Josh wasn’t about to forget that. But he couldn’t exactly explain that to the head of the company. Right, he could see that going down well.

_“Right, ha, you see, when I was in rehab for smoking heroin and a matchbox of other issues some of the handlers didn’t like wiping my ass for me and weren’t afraid to push me into doing it myself. Aha.”_

Yeah. No way was he going to say anything unless he was asked directly.

Sitting and waiting to see the doctor was torture enough, he wasn’t about to risk his only chance at actually making something of himself by refusing to just see a doctor. He would force himself to stick it out even if he could barely hold the pen when he was filling out paperwork because his hands were trembling so bad. He would prove that he could do this. To them and himself.

As he waited though, he couldn’t stop himself from biting at his fingernails or jiggling his leg up and down at a rapid fire pace. He didn’t even care that he probably looked like a damn junkie again, as long as he stuck this out.

After what felt like hours later a nurse came out from behind the closed door beside the front desk and read off her file folder full of papers. The two words were a relief and a jab to the gut all at once. “Joshua Ramsay?”

Josh shot to his feet instantly, feeling as if this was his last chance to bolt before walking to his death, but forced himself to follow the lady back behind the door she had come from.

This is a damn doctor’s clinic, he reasoned. This is where people go to get better, not to get hurt. Not like the other place.

“Please step onto the scale, Mr. Ramsay, I just have to check your weight and then your height before I take you back to a room,” the nurse chirped, interrupting his thoughts.

“Oh, uh…Yeah, sure,” Josh mumbled before kicking his shoes off to the side of the scale and stepping up onto it.

Josh watched as the nurse pushed the little weights around and wrote down his numbers on the paper still attached to the inside of his patient file. He didn’t focus on the exact numbers as he stepped down from the scale, but he knew he had lost a few pounds since he had last seen his other doctor. He just hoped that didn’t reflect badly or anything.

“Step right over here,” the nurse instructed again.

“Alright.”

Josh stayed quiet as he stood up straight rather than slouching and let the lady measure his height. He could at least admit that she was being nice like the woman at the reception desk. That helped to calm his nerves a bit, but Josh still had yet to meet the actual doctor.

“Okay, follow me right over here.”

Again, he did as he was told, and trailed after the nurse after picking his shoes up. They went into one of the farthest rooms from the front, the nurse closing the door behind them, and Josh got even more nervous. He was right back where he started.

The nurse looked at his file again before setting it down on the counter and speaking up. “Alright Mr. Ramsay, I’ve just got some general tests to do and some questions to ask, does that sound okay? Oh, and you can take a seat on the table if you’d like.”

Josh cleared his throat, still standing awkwardly by the closed door for a moment before going to the paper covered table and hoisting himself up. He left his shoes on the floor and watched as the nurse pulled the blood pressure sleeve from the wall.

“Is…uh-” he started awkwardly when the nurse brought the sleeve closer.

She stopped, looking at him expectantly. “Is what?”

“Is it alright if I actually use your name? You haven’t, uh…you haven’t introduced yourself yet.”

“Oh!” The nurse looked amused and surprised all at once. “Well of course! I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier. Just been one of those mornings. My name is Heather, see? Right here in my nametag.” She pointed to the little metal tag on her scrubs and smiled.

Josh nodded. “I saw yeah, I just wasn’t sure if you would want me to use your name or not…sorry. That must sound weird.”

“Oh, no, sweetie, you can call me whatever you want as long as it’s not derogatory, rude, or downright vulgar. You can even give me a nickname if you’d like,” she chuckled as she moved closer again.

Josh laughed lightly too, a little taken back by the nurse’s – Heather’s – allowance for him to call her what he wanted. Maybe this place was better than he thought it would be. “Heather is fine,” he finally said while shrugging out of his hoodie so she could get to his bicep.

The rest of the checkup with the nurse went rather quickly, Heather taking his blood pressure, heart rate, and oxygen levels before asking the questions. They were ranging from sexual activity – none – to any medications being used – also none – and Josh answered them with a bored tone. This part he was used to, and Heather was actually really pleasant to be around.

It was after she left that he got worried. She had said the doctor would be in shortly, but Josh wasn’t sure what ‘shortly’ meant. Did that mean five minutes? Ten? Thirty? He started to fidget a bit from where he was still seated on the exam table. It was only so long before he was hopping down and roaming the small room to check out what was on the counter.

He had always wanted to look at the little jars, and see what they all had in them. Most of them were glass, so really Josh didn’t need to lift all the lids but he did anyways, and when he got to the tongue depressors he couldn’t help himself. They were just glorified Popsicle sticks anyways. Tugging a handful out, Josh started playing with them, pressing down on his own tongue a few times and saying ‘ah’ before he got bored with that and just used two of the sticks to drum at the counter.

He was actually starting a decent beat that he would have to write down when he got the chance, the twang of the metal lids sounding rad as hell next to the dulled counter taps, when the door swung open behind him. Josh sucked in a heavy breath, his chest tightening, and spun around. He didn’t mean to, but he knocked all the depressors he had pulled from the jar onto the floor, and before he had a chance to really look at the doctor, he was dropping to his knees to pluck them off the floor with trembling fingers.

“S-sorry,” he blurted. “I’ll clean it up. Promise. Just- uh, just give me a minute.”

“Mr. Ramsay?” the doctor asked.

Josh just nodded, flinching when he heard the door click shut and the doctor moved closer. He would have already been on his feet again if his damn hands would work, but every time he picked up a Popsicle stick it would rattle out between his fingers and hit the floor again.

“Mr. Ramsay, you don’t have to do that,” the doctor started.

“No, no. I c-can do it,” Josh urged. He was starting to get frantic though, not noticing when the doctor set his file down and dropped to his knees as well. He noticed though when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jerked his head up.

But then it collided with something hard and sparks ignited behind his eyes with a burst of pain.

“Fuck!” Josh whined, grabbing at the spot on his skull that was throbbing. His eyes were stinging with tears, but he forced them open when he heard a pained moan from in front of him. “Oh shit,” he breathed.

The doctor, his doctor, the one his record company had told him was the best and that he needed to see, was laid out flat on the tiled floor. He had a hand over his mouth, another moan slipping through his fingers as he slowly curled in on himself, and Josh crawled quickly over to the man’s side.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he nearly whimpered. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear!”

He patted weakly at the man’s chest, vaguely registering the hard muscle he felt underneath the button up shirt. The doctor was actually a lot younger than Josh had expected, younger than himself actually, that was for sure. But Josh had still practically knocked the guy out. That could _not_ leave a good first impression.

“Should I get another doctor?” Josh asked after a long minute.

“Mm-n-ooo,” the man mumbled through his hand still.

His moans of pain had stopped, but the guy was still lying on the floor with his eyes shut tight and his lungs working hard to suck in breath through just his nose. He pushed against the floor with his other hand though, trying to get up, and Josh scrambled to pull the man to his feet. He mumbled some more, the sound nearly coming out as a thank you, before stumbling to the sink and spitting out a splash of red.

Josh paled.

He had actually injured the guy. He was so screwed.

And his hands were still shaking, the trembling seeming to spread out to all of him as he watched the doctor turn on the sink to rinse out the blood from his mouth.

He was _so_ screwed.

The record company wouldn’t want him anymore. They would fire him on the spot. Hell, he would fire him on the spot for being the only idiot to ever pull some shit like this. Why did he have to be so damn nervous about this? It was just a checkup.

Josh barely held back a whimper.

He was _so_ fucking screwed.

And he was just about to try and apologize again, when the man turned off the faucet and ripped a paper towel from the cartridge.

“Where did my glasses go?” the guy asked.

Josh’s eyes widened. “Glasses?”

The doctor nodded and turned around, his eyes scrunched up in a squint. “Yeah, had ‘em on when I walked in. Seem to have lost ‘em though.”

“Oh,” Josh squeaked, instantly turning in a circle to look for the things. He spotted them pretty quickly too, the thin wire rims bent out of place and one lens cracked.

Jesus, how hard had he hit the guy?

“Uh…found them,” he murmured as he picked them up and handed them over, refusing to meet the guy’s eyes.

“Man,” the guy breathed, holding the glasses close to his eyes to see the damage, before letting out another breath. “Just got those ones too.”

Josh shuffled his feet, feeling like a five year old who had just broken his mom’s favorite vase. “S-sorry doc…”

The guy chuckled lightly though, patting his clumsily on the arm. “No worries, Mr. Ramsay, I have a spare pair in my office. Just give me another minute and I’ll be right back to continue the examination.”

“…k,” Josh answered.

The younger man left the room, leaving Josh all alone again, and he took the time to actually clean up the mess he had made of the tongue depressors. He was still so shaken, his whole body just vibrating with his nervous energy, and he had let it get to him. He had let it nearly take out the guy he was supposed to see four times a year.

It shouldn’t be that bad anymore though, he thought. It had gotten better with the last doctor.

But now he was somewhere new, and he had to face a guy he didn’t know and had made a damn fool of himself in front of. This was going to be just great.

After throwing the depressors away, Josh forced himself to sit back down on the examination table and stay put. It wasn’t long before the door was opening again and the doctor was back, this time, thick rimmed glasses framing his eyes. The man smiled, but Josh just looked down at his hands.

“I’m really sorry,” he nearly whispered.

“Hey, it’s alright Mr. Ramsay. No hard feelings on my part. You didn’t mean to do it in the first place, I’m not about to hold it against you.”

Josh looked up at the guy, shocked. “You were bleeding though. I hurt you.”

The man just scoffed, “So what? I’ll heal. Like I said, you didn’t mean to.”

“But,” Josh started again.

But then the doctor was right in front of him, a stern look on his face, and Josh had to fight not to curl away from the man. Even if he was a really attractive guy, now that Josh noticed it.

“We all get nervous Mr. Ramsay. If it’ll make you feel better, I forgive you.”

Josh just blinked up at the man for a moment. “R-really?”

“Really.”

“O-okay.”

“Great, we can get started then.” The guy held out his hand, and Josh hesitated for a moment before he took it. “I’m Matt.”

Josh frowned. “Just ‘Matt’? Shouldn’t you say something like Dr.-”

Matt sighed. “Well, if you insist, my name is Dr. Matthew Webb, but honestly I just prefer Matt. I’ve never been one for nicknames. Not like Heather, as I’m positive she mentioned.”

“A job title isn’t exactly a nickname,” Josh reasoned.

“Eh,” Matt shrugged his shoulders, taking his hand away from Josh’s grasp. The singer wasn’t sure why, but he wanted it back. “Potato, tomato right?”

“I don’t think that’s how the phrase goes.”

Matt turned away to get the file he had dropped off earlier, and smiled. “I’m the one with the job title though, right? I can choose whether or not to include it in my name.”

Josh fought back a smirk, actually relaxing a bit more with the back and forth his doctor was starting. “True…”

“Very true,” Matt announced as he spun around and plopped down on the little rolling chair. He got right back up to his feet though and moved back to Josh’s side.

“Are you always like this?” Josh asked before he could stop himself.

He would have slapped himself for doing that, asking a rude question when before all that had gotten him was a day without food. But then Matt was laughing again, washing away the bad memories of that terrible rehab center, and Josh slipped a little further into a comfortable demeanor.

“Yeah, pretty much. Most people call me awkward, but hey, what the fuck ever right?”

Josh actually did laugh then too, but he bit his lip when Matt turned to him with the little light to shine in his eyes. Should he really be this comfortable with his new doctor? He debated the question while Matt did the inspection of his ears, eyes and nose, sniffling huffily when the edge of the tube on the light touched his nostril. Matt just chuckled softly, letting out an apology before switching out the end for a sanitary one and grabbing a tongue depressor.

“Say ‘ah’ now,” Matt smiled.

He knew damn well that those Popsicle sticks had been the cause of Josh’s embarrassment, but the singer supposed he owed it to the guy to do as he was told after what he had done because of those damned things in the first place. He didn’t see a bruise or anything on the doctor’s chin, but he had still seen the guy spit out blood. So he opened his mouth and let Matt move closer.

“Oh,” Matt murmured.

“Wh-ah!” Josh squalled as the stick was pressed down on his tongue and Matt hunched over a bit to flash the light at the back of his throat.

“Nothing,” Matt hummed happily as if he hadn’t cut the singer’s question off. “Just surprised that you had a tongue piercing is all.”

“Oh,” Josh muttered too after the exam of his throat was over. “I got it when I was sixteen.”

“Very nice.”

Josh stared at the back of Matt’s head after that comment. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Yeah…”

“Looks good,” Matt murmured next, still scribbling on the paper in front of him.

Josh was silent then, blush creeping up on his cheeks, and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Why the hell was he so pleased by that comment? He could practically be a teenage girl or something with the butterflies he felt in his stomach. What the hell was going on?

“Uh…thanks,” Josh finally responded.

Matt just continued to write after letting out a quiet, yet pleased, you’re welcome. Josh didn’t know what the guy could be scribbling at for so long; he had only even looked at him for less than five minutes. And that kind of made him nervous again, even if he was feeling far more comfortable with the doctor. Josh let his eyes scan over the man, taking in once again the bulkier build of him. Well, not bulkier per se, but he was definitely far muscular than Josh himself was. And that was nice. Just like Matt’s ass.

Josh’s eyes widened when that thought crossed his mind, but they didn’t stray from where he had been looking when it happened. In fact, his eyes were still glued to Matt’s curved backside when the man turned to look at him over his shoulder.

Matt cleared his throat though, a small smirk tilting his lips up. “Does that look good too?”

“Oh my god,” Josh rushed out when he realized Matt had caught him ogling. “I’m so sorry! I’m so rude, I shouldn’t have been looking!”

“But you were,” Matt hummed as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned fully so he could prop his hip against the counter behind him.

Josh blushed then, his face heating and his lip getting tugged in between his teeth as he forced himself to look down at his fingers as they twisted together. All he wanted to do was bury his face in his hands and pretend he wasn’t there. Maybe he would just disappear if he did that, like he always believed he had when he was a kid. That had always been a thing for him, if he couldn’t see anyone else, they couldn’t see him. Right? Maybe that could work again.

“I don’t mind, you know?” Matt finally said after a long moment.

Josh’s eyes widened again and he couldn’t help himself from looking up at the guy. “W-what?” he croaked out.

Matt shrugged, a pleased smirk curving his lips. “I don’t mind that you were looking at me.”

“You- you don’t?”

“Nope.”

“W-why not?”

Matt cleared his throat, the smile still on his face, but his demeanor changing as if he realized he shouldn’t be flirting with a patient. “I get to look at you, right? Hell, I have to give you a full body exam. It’s only fair that you get to look back.”

Josh swallowed. Full body exam? Where was that in the contract? He shifted nervously on the exam table. “O-okay… Are-” Josh started, but couldn’t get the rest of his words out. Matt had moved closer yet again and lifted his hands up towards Josh’s face, and the blond flinched away hard.

Matt stepped back, shock clear on his face. “I’m sorry,” he blurted. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. Are you alright?”

“What were you doing?” Josh asked quickly.

Matt held his hands up and out, showing the blond his open palms as if in surrender. “I was just going to get on with the exam. I have to feel around your neck for your lymph nodes to make sure there are no abnormalities. I really am sorry; I should have said something before I just tried to touch you. Are you alright?” he asked again.

Josh breathed slowly, trying to suck in even breaths even as he let out shaky exhales. “I- I thought… I’m sorry. Yes, I’m fine. Sorry.”

“Are you sure? I don’t have to do this exam if you want to see another doctor.”

“No, no,” Josh assured him. “It’s not that I don’t want you to do the exam. I just…I have a bad history with doctors. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped like that.”

“Hey,” Matt hummed, stepping forward slower than necessary. “There’s no need for you to be sorry Mr. Ramsay. You have a right to be scared or uncomfortable when you are. I apologize for making you feel that way though. I can give you a minute if you need it.”

Josh stared at the man before him, taking in the look of concern on Matt’s face. His brown eyes were wide behind his thick glasses, and Josh couldn’t help but want to melt at the sight of them. He pulled in another breath, this time feeling the even flow of it, and shook his head.

“I’m fine,” he repeated. “And, um, you can call me Josh if you want.”

Matt smiled softly, the worry seeming to drain away as he took another step closer again and laid a hesitant hand on Josh’s knee. He felt the blond twitch at the contact but didn’t pull away. “As long as you’re sure.”

Josh swallowed thickly again, glancing down to see the way Matt’s fingers were splayed out on his leg. This really couldn’t be acceptable doctor-patient standards, but he really didn’t mind. He looked back up at Matt and nodded. “I’m sure.”

“Alright,” Matt spoke softly. He kept his movements slow after that, lifting his hands to press his fingers just under the singers jaw. Josh hummed then, his head tilting back and Matt smiled a little wider even as he kept moving his fingers to feel for bumps or swelling. “Not so bad now is it?”

Josh blinked slowly a few times, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he shifted slightly on the exam table. He didn’t want to admit it, but he liked having Matt’s hands on him, even if the man was a doctor. He was so warm, and Josh could feel little calluses on his fingertips that would feel so good if they were pressed up against his- Josh’s eyes widened at bit at the direction his thoughts were going. He shouldn’t be thinking that way at all, but his mind just wouldn’t stop going there. And it didn’t help at all that Matt was standing so close.

“Mr. Ramsay?” Matt asked, his hands stopping their movements on the blond’s neck and sliding down to his shoulders were he let them rest lightly. Josh imagined them pressing more firmly against him, pushing him to lie back so Matt could reach more of him.

The singer shivered at the thought. “N-no. Not so bad.”

Matt smiled wide then, his teeth showing and his eyes crinkling up behind his glasses. “Good!”

“Good,” Josh mimicked, and wanted to slap himself.

Matt just laughed though, stepping back and letting his hands fall away from the blond’s shoulders so he could turn back to Josh’s file and scribble in it once again. Josh still couldn’t figure out why exactly he wanted that contact back though. He had never been comfortable with doctors after his stay in rehab, and he had especially never wanted a doctor to touch him the way he was imagining Matt doing. It was actually making him nervous how worked up he was getting, and if he wasn’t careful he would wind up embarrassing himself in front of the doctor. He could already feel his jeans getting a little tighter after having Matt so close. He just hoped that the exam was almost over.

“Alright, time to get undressed,” Matt announced then.

Josh nearly choked. “What?!”

Matt turned around, his expression showing surprise at Josh’s reaction. “This is a full body exam, as I said before… Is… are you alright with that Mr. Ramsay?”

Josh just stared at the man for a long moment, his mouth opening and closing because he just couldn’t get the words out. Finally he just asked again, “What?”

“We have gowns that you can wear, Mr. Ramsay. You will not be completely nude, I assure you,” Matt soothed calmly.

“R-right,” Josh muttered, swallowing thickly. He knew he was acting weird, he could see it in the way Matt was watching him so cautiously, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He was still nervous about being in a doctor’s office despite being comfortable with Matt. But he was becoming a little _too_ comfortable, and he wouldn’t be able to hide that if he were wearing a damn gown. “O-okay…”

“Are you sure? Mr. Ramsay, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable wi-”

“I won’t be the only one uncomfortable,” Josh murmured under his breath, cutting the doctor off with his grumble.

“Excuse me?” Matt asked.

Josh’s eyes widened before he closed them tight and his lips twisted into a grimace. “Nothing, I’m sorry.”

Matt just watched the singer for a moment, before nodding and moving to the drawers beside the sink and pulling one open. “Here is a gown for you,” he said as he turned and handed the polka dotted thing to Josh. “I can give you a minute to yourself so you can change. Or how’s about I be back in five?”

“S-sure,” Josh nodded, taking the thin frock into his hand. He tried his damn best to ignore the way his fingers brushed Matt’s in the exchange. “Five minutes.”

“Alright,” Matt smiled. “I’ll see you in just a few moments then.”

Josh was silent as Matt went through the door and closed it behind him. As soon as the door closed though, he let himself freak out a bit. Jumping to his feet, Josh threw the gown to the exam table next to where he had left his hoodie when he took it off earlier, and ran his hands up and down his thighs. The roughness against his palms was sharp and made him focus a bit more before his fingers found the snap of his jeans and pulled it open. He quickly pulled his feet out of the legs of his jeans and took his socks along as well.

Josh wasn’t really sure if Matt wanted him _fully_ unclothed, but he never really liked his socks anyways unless he was sliding around on the hardwood floors of his house. So he set his newly removed clothes on the exam table as well before crossing his arms along his front and tugging his shirt off with both hands pulling at the hem. And then all that was left was his underwear. They weren’t anything special, just black boxer briefs that hugged around his waist tighter than Josh would have liked, but they were comfortable enough. When his fingertips dipped below the elastic waistband though, Josh hesitated.

How was he going to get through this? What was Matt even going to do? Did he really need to take his underwear off too? He had never had his old doctor tell him to just get undressed like this. Wasn’t it just supposed to be a general check-up? Not a full body. Did that mean…Josh froze.

“Oh god,” he breathed.

It probably meant a prostate exam.

“Oh my god!” he said again, his knees feeling weak.

He whimpered then, terrified of having Matt’s fingers delving into him like that, and not because that was something he had an aversion to. No, he definitely wanted Matt’s fingers inside him. But, that was the problem right there. He damn well knew that if the doctor did a prostate exam, Josh would get hard. And he would have no way of hiding it behind the thin cloth of his patient gown.

“Ohmigod, omigod, omigod,” Josh panicked.

“Are you alright?”

Josh whirled around with a small shriek, and Matt’s eyes widened like they had before. Josh hadn’t even heard the man come back into the room, let alone open the damn door. The singer scrambled over to the exam table he had paced away from and covered himself with the gown, only really able to bunch the cloth against his chest before Matt was coming closer and shutting the door behind him. Josh felt trapped.

“Fine!” the singer finally blurted out, trying his best to somehow make more of the damn hospital gown appear so he could cover more of himself. “I’m fine, just peachy, thanks for asking. How are you?”

Matt’s lips twitched as if he were fighting a smile, his eyes scanning up and down Josh’s mostly bare body. “I’m very good, thank you,” he murmured as his gaze never wavered from the blond. “Are you sure you’re alright? I can give you more time.”

Josh blushed, tugging nervously at the frock pressed against his chest. “Um. Can you…could you just turn around for a minute?”

The doctor simply arched a brow, his lips curving fully into a smile before he did as Josh asked and turned his back on the man. “Take your time,” he hummed.

Josh held his breath as he frantically tried to find the arm holes on the damn gown so he could pull it on. When he finally did, his cheeks were hot with embarrassment, and he tugged roughly on the little strings that held the gown together around his waist.

“O-okay,” he mumbled.

Matt turned back around slowly, his eyes focused sharply from behind those thick framed glasses. “Okay?”

Josh simply nodded. “Y-yeah…”

“Alright,” Matt nodded as well. “There are two things I need to do now.”

“Do?” Josh asked. He was hoping, damn well praying, that neither of those things would be what he thought at least one of them would be, what he knew only made sense. “What are you going to do?”

Matt moved to the counter of the exam room again, reaching up near the sink to pull out a pair of latex gloves, and spoke to Josh over his shoulder as he pulled on the first one. “Well, Mr. Ramsay, I was instructed to give you a full body exam. So for starters, I am just going to feel around your stomach, see if any of the exposed organs there are showing any signs of inflammation or anything else, and then…I’ll need to check inside.”

“Inside?” Josh squeaked. He was feeling increasingly more nervous…but also excited. And damn his fucking body for doing this to him. Well…it was only fair though wasn’t it? For what he had done to his body in the past, maybe a boner wasn’t the worst kind of retribution. But did it have to happen around the hottest doctor Josh could find? And did it have to happen around the one doctor Josh couldn’t escape from via his contract with the record label? He would have to face this man at least four times a year if he didn’t need to see him for anything else. How was he going to do that after he greeted the guy with a fucking stiffy?

“I have to check for signs of prostate cancer,” Matt explained as he turned around. “And it’s alright if you left your briefs on, you can take them off after the abdominal exam.”

“Oh,” he breathed, his thoughts stalling out as his worries were finally confirmed. But…Josh wasn’t sure, but he thought he might have seen a light blush on the doctor’s cheeks before he looked down to pull on the second glove.

Matt looked back up though, and Josh didn’t see any trace of the red flush. Instead he saw the doctor coming closer and reaching out. For once, the blond didn’t flinch as Matt brushed his fingers against his arm. He was still trying to process what was about to happen. Trying to figure out a way to hide the way his cock was betraying him. “Can you sit up on the exam table for me again, and lay back for me please?”

Josh was speechless for a moment, his throat feeling like fucking sandpaper. “Uh…uh, my clothes-”

“I can put them on the counter for you,” Matt said. He moved quickly and bundled the pile of clothes together before taking them to the counter and setting them down neatly. He turned again, “Up then, please, Mr. Ramsay, and lay back.”

Josh did as he was told, his stomach rolling slightly as he pulled himself up onto the table and leaned back against the hard cushion. He looked over at Matt again though, and found the man watching him closely. And this time there was definitely some colour in his cheeks. Josh swallowed thickly.

Matt stepped forward, stopping when he reached the side of the table and lifted his hands; let them hover just above Josh’s stomach. His eyes stayed downcast. “Ready? I hope you’re not ticklish.”

Josh let out a nervous chuckle at that, the sound coming out a bit wheezy, but it at least helped him relax. Even if it wasn’t by much. “Just a little,” he practically whispered.

The doctor’s eyes snapped up to Josh’s then, hearing the strain in Josh’s voice, and the singer could almost swear he saw Matt’s eyes dilate. “I’ll be careful then.”

“O-okay,” Josh breathed, his eyes wide as he watched Matt’s hands finally drop down to touch his stomach. He flinched slightly, but not like before. This time it was only out of surprise, not fear. And this time, Matt’s touch was actually soothing him, making his rapid heartbeat slow down.

Matt smiled and murmured out, “Just a little.”

And then Matt’s hands were moving, gliding over Josh’s sides and across the flat of his stomach. The singer’s eyes slipped shut, Matt’s warm hands making Josh almost feel tired even though his dick twitched, waking up. He just hoped the doctor wouldn’t notice, because with the way his hands were soothing Josh, he was beginning to not care about hiding it.

Matt continued to prod softly though, taking his time to feel around for anything that shouldn’t be there. He was doing his job…until he wasn’t. Josh could feel the man’s fingertips tracing the undersides of his ribs, his touch so light that it made Josh squirm a bit. But he didn’t squirm away. Instead he arched his back just enough to chase after Matt’s touch when he pulled away. And he gasped when the doctor’s fingers pushed in a little harder, firmer, and traced their way down to his belly button. Down lower along the vee of Josh’s hips.

“Matt,” Josh gasped, his hand jerking up to grasp at the doctor’s. His cock was heavy now, lying against his belly just beneath the tight cloth of his boxer briefs. He was damn lucky it wasn’t tenting the gown, lying flat rather than jutting up and embarrassing Josh further. He had thought that getting a prostate exam would have been the reason to make him hard, at least, but it seemed any touch of Matt’s was enough. That fact made Josh flush red.

The man stopped when Josh’s fingers tightened around his though, his eyes widening as he finally realized what he had done, what he had allowed himself to do.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, the air rushing out of his lungs as he tried to pull away.

But Josh didn’t let go of his hand. “I…it’s okay.”

Matt’s gaze snapped up to meet the singer’s once again, and they both stared at one another for a long moment. Slowly, Matt let his hand go flat on Josh’s lower stomach, his fingers and palm digging in. Josh’s eyelids fluttered as he pulled in a gasp, his back arching and his stomach curving in. Matt watched, transfixed, his fingers rubbing along the jut of the blond’s hips.

“It’s okay,” Josh repeated in a whisper.

“But I’m your doctor,” Matt tried to reason. His voice sounded weak.

Josh bit his lip. He knew what Matt was getting at. Of course he knew. They shouldn’t be doing anything like Josh was picturing in his mind, but he couldn’t help but want it, couldn’t help but want more of Matt.

His tightened his grip on Matt’s hand, and licked his lips. “I know.”

The doctor let out a whoosh of air, laughing lightly, and Josh could see his eyes shining behind those damn glasses. Josh wanted to see those glasses slide off Matt’s nose as he-

“I should finish the exam,” Matt finally spoke.

“Oh,” Josh frowned. “Um, okay.”

The singer let his fingers slip away from where he had been holding Matt’s hand down on his hip, and then he squirmed slightly at the idea of what was about to happen. Matt stood up straight, and Josh realized the man had been leaning down rather far over him. He wanted that again, but now that Matt was walking back to the sink to get something else, Josh wasn’t entirely sure what the doctor wanted. But then Matt turned back around, a little tube of lube in his hand, or whatever it was that doctors used for exams like this, and Josh could see that the man’s cheeks were flushed once again.

“Um,” Josh breathed, “r-right, my underwear.”

He moved to sit up, wincing slightly at the way the effort made his briefs slide against his aching dick. He still hadn’t quite softened, even though there was a lingering uncertainty about all of what was happening. As he reached for the low hem of the gown though, Matt’s hand suddenly appeared around Josh’s wrist and stopped him. Josh looked up at the man in surprise.

“Let me,” Matt murmured softly.

“B-but,” Josh stammered.

“Josh,” the doctor said. The single word was spoken gruffly, Matt’s voice having gone firm, and yet Josh had to strain to hear the word.

The singer realized it was the first time Matt had actually said his first name rather than addressing him as ‘Mr. Ramsay’ and that mixed with the tone of the doctor’s voice had Josh’s dick jerking against his hip.

“Y-yeah?”

Matt’s hand slid away from Josh’s wrist, only to find the singer’s leg instead. Josh gasped as he felt Matt’s fingers curl around the underside of his bare knee, lifting his leg and pulling Josh’s thighs apart slightly. The movement caused Josh to lean back a bit and his eyes to widen.

“Matt?” Josh nearly choked out.

“Let me,” the man said again, his words once again murmured softly, but still holding an edge of dominance that had Josh’s dick damn near leaking. “Let me do it.”

Josh starred for a moment, his heart racing, but finally nodded. He let his shoulders hit the hard mat of the exam table again, but kept his head lifted so he could watch as Matt set down the bottle of lube. It rested against Josh’s thigh, and he vaguely registered that the plastic tube was cold, but he didn’t really care when he felt Matt’s other hand fall on his opposite leg. And then Matt’s hands started to move. Josh gasped when he felt the man’s hands grazing over the tops of his thighs, Matt’s thumbs dipping further, pressing lightly against Josh’s inner thighs as well.

When Matt’s fingertips hit the underside of Josh’s briefs, both men tensed, but the doctor didn’t stop. He kept moving his fingers up and up, pushing the damn gown towards Josh’s stomach, and finally revealing the bulge of the singer’s cock. Matt’s eyes flickered up to meet the blond’s.

“How long have you been hard like this?” he asked.

Josh blushed, licking his lips. “Um…I-I started to get hard when you started the exam, but-but when you were touching, feeling my stomach, it got worse. I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

Matt’s thumbs pressed hard into Josh’s hips, but his mouth curved into a slight smile and he shrugged. “Your gown was bunched up, didn’t think you would be so receptive to just my hands.” Matt’s gaze fell back down to Josh’s crotch, making the singer squirm, but his grip only tightened on the blond. “I can’t wait to see how you’ll react to my fingers.”

The singer would never admit it, but he mewled at Matt’s words, his hips bucking up slightly and his head falling back against the exam table. “ _Please_ ,” he nearly whined.

Matt laughed lightly. “Needy, aren’t you?”

Josh actually did whine then, but didn’t have the chance to reply because the moment he opened his mouth, Matt dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his briefs. And then the thin material was moving down, Matt pulling the briefs lower and lower. Josh automatically lifted his hips off the table, giving Matt room to pull the briefs off his hips completely. The doctor stopped halfway down the singer’s thighs though, leaving the briefs there for a moment while he took in the sight of Josh’s cock.

It was lying flat against Josh’s lower belly, reaching up towards his bellybutton and damn near touching it. The singer knew he wasn’t small, and had never had any insecurity about at least that part of his body, but…Matt just kept staring. Josh fidgeted, turning his hips slightly and trying to lift a leg as if to hide himself. But then Matt was holding him still, his hands pressed almost harshly against Josh’s waist.

“Matt?” the singer questioned nervously.

The man glanced up at Josh and licked his lips. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

Josh’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

Matt smiled and let his thumbs rub in soothing circles where he still held the blond down against the exam table. “Are you sure about this?”

Josh blinked up at the man and then glanced down at his own cock. His tip was actually leaking now, pre cum having beaded up at the slit and dripped down onto his stomach. “I kind of thought it was obvious…”

Matt barked out a quick laugh, his lips split in a smile wide enough to show his teeth. Josh smiled too. “Yeah, you got me there.”

“So, can you…” Josh bit his lip, glancing up and seeing that Matt was watching him closely again. “Can you finish the exam then?”

Josh didn’t have to wait for a verbal answer. Instead, Matt’s hands tightened their grip on him once again, and then Josh was being yanked to the edge of the table. He let out a little yelp at the sudden movement, his hands shooting out to try and steady himself, and his legs jutting up at the knees when he didn’t let his feet slide off the edge of the table. Otherwise his legs would be dangling off the edge, but like this, his knees nearly framed Matt’s hips. His briefs were still only pulled down mid-thigh though, and the elastic around the waistband bit into the singer’s skin, but he really didn’t mind. Matt lifted his hands to pull them the rest of the way off anyways, and Josh blushed.

He was so exposed, his gown having ridden up all the way to his chest and his legs having fallen apart when Matt finally let the briefs drop to the floor. Josh’s hands curled into fists at his side, his nails digging into his palms when he felt a bit overwhelmed.

Matt’s hands found Josh again though, running soothingly up and down the singer’s calves. “Look so good like this,” he murmured. “All spread out for me.”

Josh swallowed thickly, and he murmured once again, “Please.”

“Okay,” Matt hummed. He let his hands roam a little longer though, his fingers grazing Josh’s inner thighs again before he pulled back to find the lube.

The little bottle had made its way to Josh’s ribs, and the singer let out a surprised squeak and pulled away when Matt’s fingers brushed against his skin there. Matt glanced up at to see Josh’s face, gauging the man’s reaction. With the way Josh had been jumping earlier, he knew he had to be careful, but Josh shocked him by giggling.

Matt blinked, and smiled once again. “Just a little?” he murmured.

Josh bit his lip and nodded, “Just a little.”

Matt relaxed then. He had just tickled the blond, not scared him. He would have to find out why the man was so jumpy around doctors eventually, but at the moment he had far more pressing matters. He flicked the lid of the lube with his thumb, the bottle giving off a little _snick_ as it opened, and turned it upside down to get his fingers slick. He vaguely registered that he was still wearing his gloves, but Matt didn’t care at that moment.

He set the lube down again, keeping it close, and used his clean hand to grip loosely at Josh’s hip while he moved his other between Josh’s legs. His fingers delved between the singer’s cheeks, spreading him open just that much more before finding his entrance and pressing lightly against it. He swirled his fingers around, getting the singer slick with the lube, and watched as Josh arched slightly. A small murmur fell from the blond’s lips, and Matt could feel the blond’s muscles clenching when he hadn’t even pushed in yet.

“So fucking needy,” Matt whispered gruffly. “Need it, don’t you? Need my fingers inside you.”

“Yes,” Josh nodded quickly. “Please, yes. Need you. Want you.”

“Fuck,” Matt breathed, and finally pressed the tip of one finger in passed the tight ring of muscle.

Josh gasped, his breath catching in his throat and his eyelids fluttering prettily against his cheekbones. Matt watched him as he pressed in a little more, a little more, slowly working his way in until he couldn’t anymore. His finger was buried all the way in to the knuckle, and Matt just stayed still for a moment, feeling the warm heat of Josh’s body clenching around him. Josh wasn’t quite panting yet, but Matt could see that each breath was a little heavier.

“So tight,” Matt hummed as he wiggled his finger just a bit, curling it upwards, and let out a heavy breath of his own.

“S-so stretch me out,” Josh breathed.

Matt felt like he might have gotten whiplash with how quickly his head snapped up at that comment, and he couldn’t help the way his hand pumped forward, fucking his finger into the singer just that much deeper. Josh gasped again, his head tilting back, and very slowly, Matt pulled his finger out, rubbing in tight circles as he did so, before pushing back in.

Josh groaned, his brows furrowing up at an angle, and rolled his hips. “More, please, need more.”

Matt chuckled low in his throat and pulled his finger back out, just as slow as he had the first time, reaching for the bottle of lube again to drizzle more around his fingers and Josh’s hole before dropping the bottle once again. Lining up his hand, he paused. “You may feel a slight pinch,” he spoke with an overly clinical voice.

The singer just snorted at the man’s attempt at humor, but then he was moaning when Matt shoved back into him with two fingers. “ _Fuck_.”

Josh could feel the slight burn of Matt stretching him so soon, but fuck, he had asked for it. And he loved it. His toes curled against the leathery mat of the exam table, and Josh let out a stream of mewls and moans as Matt’s fingers continued to pump into him. His own hand shot up to wrap around his cock when he needed to let go of some of the pressure, but Matt slapped him away. When Josh blinked up at him in confusion, Matt just shook his head.

“You’re not allowed to play Mr. Ramsay. I am administering a prostate exam, and I’m afraid I’d like to handle all of this myself.”

“Stop fucking teasing,” Josh huffed. Matt’s eyes widened a bit at the singer’s demanding tone, and Josh felt embarrassed almost immediately.

“You call this teasing, Mr. Ramsay?” Matt asked, curling is fingers up expertly and shoving against the singer’s prostate. Josh yelped as sudden pleasure shot through him and made him jolt against the table. “I can stop anytime.”

Josh shook his head frantically. “No! Fuck, please! Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop!”

“Then no touching,” Matt growled as he started pumping his fingers back and forth, keeping them curved up to bump against the singer’s prostate with every thrust in.

“O-okay,” Josh gasped brokenly.

He was trembling hard, but brought his hands up towards his chest. One went straight to his mouth though, because he needed something, anything to bite down on. He knew that he should at least be trying to stay quiet, but with Matt telling him that, telling him not to touch, it was making the pressure build up so much faster. So he bit down on the heel of his hand, whimpering as he felt the doctor’s fingers pushing in over and over, and let his other hand grip tightly at the hospital gown that had ridden up.

He could vaguely hear the cloth ripping, felt himself pulling it too harshly and off his shoulder, but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was the way Matt’s fingers were stretching him out, fucking into him, and sending electric jolts of pleasure all throughout his body. Hell, Josh could feel every movement down to his toes, but mostly it was centered in his dick, the tip leaking against his lower belly. It made the blond whine and squirm, his hips weakly stuttering up and down each time Matt would push in again before pulling out and starting all over.

“That’s it,” Matt murmured. He kept his hand working, pumping, fingers curling, and took in the sight of the man laid out before him.

Josh’s eyes were squeezed shut, his face scrunched with pleasure and pain as he bit down hard on his own hand, and his cheeks flushed red with the exertion. And then there was his body, his chest rising and falling harshly with each gasping breath that was pulled into his lungs and pushed out in a pant. The muscles in Josh’s stomach were more visible with every outward breath as well. And his legs were spread so wide, his cock lying ignored against his lower belly, and it was fucking dripping with little beads of clear pre cum. Matt licked his lips.

He wanted to taste, to feel the singer’s cock slick on his tongue, but he wanted more to watch him fall apart by his touch. He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be doing any of this, he shouldn’t have two fingers scissoring inside of one of his patients, fucking him open before sliding in a third alongside the other two. He was already lost, though, to the man lying in front of him. Lost fucking those three fingers in hard and fast and straight up against the singer’s prostate.

And Josh fucking _keened_ at that, his back arching high and his hand flying out of his mouth to grip at the edge of the table. His knuckles were white and his muscles clenched tightly around Matt’s fingers.

“Matt… fuck Matt…please!” Josh chanted, his words coming out breathy and so fucking sexy.

“Are you close, Josh? Are you going to cum for me?” Matt hummed.

“Yes- ah!” Josh choked out. “I’m so fucking close, Matt, please!”

Matt stopped moving instantly, but his fingers stayed deep in Josh’s heat and rubbed soothingly at the singer’s prostate. “What if I want you to wait?”

Josh sobbed, writhing on the exam table which gave off a crinkling sound from the strip of paper that covered the thing. “M-Matt! Plea-please…Want to cum so bad, want to cum for you. Please Matt. Don’t s-stop!”

Matt smirked, lifting his free hand to finally wrap his fingers around the singer’s neglected cock. The singer winced, though, at the dry tug of Matt’s hand, the latex of his glove pulling awkwardly on his skin, and whined softly. His hand shot out to grip at Matt’s wrist even as his hips bucked up into the doctor’s hold.

“Need… please,” Josh whimpered.

“What do you need Josh?” Matt asked softly, keeping his fingers moving in that soothing circle against the singer’s sensitive prostate. “Tell me what you need.”

Josh sucked in a heavy breath, nearly gasping as he panted and arched his back. He rocked his hips back and forth, trying to find more friction than Matt was giving him, and his grip tightened on the doctor’s wrist. And then he was pulling at Matt’s hand, tugging his hold away from Josh’s cock, but not letting go. Instead, he continued to pull until Matt was bending low over him, Josh’s nails digging into his shoulders as he tried to sit up as best he could with the doctor’s fingers still buried inside him.

And then Matt found his lips being covered by Josh’s, the singer panting against his mouth as he nipped roughly at his doctor’s lips. Matt opened to him, his lips parting on a gasp at the sudden change in Josh. He had started out so nervous, but even as he had gained a bit of a demanding tone as he got closer to cuming, Matt hadn’t expected anything quite like this. When Josh’s lips opened too though, his breath still falling from his mouth in panted huffs, Matt didn’t let his thoughts override what his body was telling him to do.

His tongue darted out, lapping into the singer’s mouth to taste and explore. What he got was mint, probably from the singer’s toothpaste, and slick heat that made him moan softly. And Josh met him halfway, the hot metal of his piercing rolling smoothly over Matt’s tongue and bottom lip as he pushed back, just as eager to taste as Matt was. The younger man moaned again, the smooth brush of their tongues and the sharp breaths they were letting out through their noses so they could stay pressed together making Matt realize just how hard he was too.

And then Josh was rocking his hips again, his legs slipping from their perch on the edge of the exam table and winding their way around Matt’s hips, hooking at the ankles and pulling the doctor in closer. Matt allowed himself to be pulled in, his hips hitting the edge of the exam table and making him grunt. The friction the contact caused made Matt finally pump his fingers in a little faster again, picking up the pace he had cut off before, and Josh whined softly against his mouth.

“N-need,” he breathed out again when he pulled back for air.

Matt hummed out a, “Tell me,” and dipped down to bite gently at the blond’s exposed collar bone.

His glasses bumped a little awkwardly against the singer’s jaw, but Josh’s head tilted back to give him more room. His arms wrapped around Matt’s shoulders was the only hold keeping him from falling flat against the table again, and when Matt’s teeth sank in just as his fingers did, Josh let out a porn-worthy moan. Matt just arched an eyebrow and waited, spreading his fingers out to stretch the singer wide, fucking in a little deeper, and soothed at the bite mark he had left with his tongue.

“Need-” Josh gasped finally, his eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks flushed with all the strain of waiting. He leaned up once again to tuck his head against Matt’s shoulder, panting softly against his neck as he held on a little tighter. “N-need you to touch me…need you to get me off,” he whined. “Matt, please, I need you to make me cum.”

Matt growled low in his throat, the sound surprising him as his cock jerked behind the zipper of his slacks. He pulled back just enough to smash his lips against the singer’s again, making the man whimper against his mouth, and nipped at the Josh’s pouting bottom lip.

“Alright,” Matt panted finally when he pulled away.

Josh looked blissed out already, though still on edge from being so close to cuming and not quite getting there. His head tilted back against the table again as he let out little ah ah’s and panted quietly. Matt smirked, still pumping his fingers back and forth even as he felt Josh’s muscles clenching and unclenching around him. The blond was so, so close, but he needed just that little bit more.

“I’ll give you what you need Josh,” Matt spoke again, lifting his free hand to his mouth to pull the latex glove off with his teeth. He had seen the way Josh grimaced before, so he supposed his bare hand would be better. And it didn’t hurt that he also wanted to actually feel Josh’s cock in his hand rather than through the rubbery feeling of a glove.

The blond’s eyes fluttered open when he heard the snap of the glove hitting the floor, his lids having closed when Matt curled his fingers just right, and blinked up. He was having trouble focusing his eyes and his grip on Matt’s shoulders had loosened so his back was once again flat on the exam table. He was exhausted from being so worked up for so long. “Please,” he whispered breathlessly. He was begging.

Matt paused then and felt his heart tug at the soft sound of the singer’s voice. “Josh,” he murmured, and the blond focused on him a little more. Matt finally let his free hand wrap around the man’s cock, feeling the weight heavy in his hand, and jerked slowly. “I want you to cum.”

Josh’s eyes squeezed shut again as he let out a broken sob and finally, _finally_ , let go. His chest felt like it was on fire with how he had been panting, and muscles were twitching all over his body. He could feel Matt’s hand jerking up and down his cock, working him through the orgasm, and his hand was in perfect time with the fingers still thrusting inside of him.

And Josh was gone, his brain having fuzzed out with how fucking intensely he was feeling everything. It was like he had hit overstimulation instantly rather than after he had come down. Hell, he was still shuddering and letting out little streams of cum onto his stomach, some strings having reached his chest, and Josh was vaguely aware of the little whines falling from his lips, the mewls and whimpers that he couldn’t seem to stop.

Matt lurched slightly as Josh’s legs tightened even more around his waist and pulled him roughly against the edge of the exam table. His cock jerked and Matt couldn’t help the way he rolled his hips against the table to find friction for himself. He brought his focus back to Josh quickly though, slowing all of his movements from the fast pace of before to a more soothing one. He kept his fingers buried deep in Josh’s heat, just barely rubbing circles over the man’s prostate, and watched as he came down.

“Fuck,” the blond breathed, his voice cracking and high pitched as he continued to whine softly.

Matt found those sounds so damn adorable and sexy at the same time, and that shouldn’t be a thing, those two mixed together. But it was, and it made him want to crawl up on the table with the blond and press his chest to Josh’s back and just wrap his arms around him. And maybe get off too. He was still hard in his slacks after all. But he was still focused on Josh.

“Did so well,” he hummed with a smile. “You did so well Josh.”

The blond squeaked, his fingers digging into Matt’s biceps where they had slipped down from the man’s shoulders when he couldn’t hold on anymore, and pressed his thighs a little more firmly around the younger man’s hips. “M-Matt…”

“Hmm?” the doctor murmured, finally letting his hold go of Josh’s softened cock.

He had waited, just slowly squeezing and jerking until the blond had fully ridden out his release, and slid his thumb over the slit of Josh’s cock to catch the last drop of pearly cum before letting go completely. And then he was easing his fingers out of Josh’s tight heat, slipping one finger out at a time before just rubbing gently over the man’s stretched out and well abused rim. He leaned closer and laid a soft kiss on the man’s lips.

“What is it Josh?” he asked.

Josh mumbled quietly, unintelligibly until Matt moved closer still. And then the doctor caught his words:

“Thank you,” the blond was saying over and over.

It made Matt’s chest ache with affection even though he had just met the man maybe an hour before. He supposed they had moved rather quickly for strangers of any sort though, and didn’t really mind the way he was feeling. Didn’t push it away like he usually might have. There was just something about the nervous, lanky, beautiful man that had let Matt touch him like this, let him touch him at all aside from in a professional manner, that had the doctor murmuring back a low, “You’re welcome,” before laying another kiss just below the man’s ear. Josh purred happily.

When Matt pulled back, it was to remove the one glove he hadn’t been able to before, and to retrieve some cleaning supplies. He made sure to push the blond a little farther up on the exam table though, knowing he would be uncomfortable staying on the edge of the thing when he was so tired and blissed out.

Matt’s lips twitched up into a smile at the sight of the man just sprawled out and breathing deeply as if he could just fall asleep, and he quickly went to collect what he needed and to wash away the cooled, sticky cum that had gotten on his fingers and knuckles.

Josh’s eyes were closed when Matt came back to the exam table, but they opened when Matt pressed a wet paper towel between the blond’s cheeks to clean away the lube he had used.

“Thank you,” he murmured again, his voice stronger this time.

Matt moved to the side of the table and leaned down, breathing out another ‘you’re welcome’ against the singer’s lips.

He straightened then, smiling when he saw the blush on Josh’s cheeks and continued to clean away the mess he had made of the man, until he was spotless of cum and looking much calmer. The blond was also far more relaxed and didn’t flinch or jump at all when Matt reached under him to help him sit back up on the exam table and rearrange the torn hospital gown from where it had bunched up under the singer’s arms.

Josh’s eyes widened though, when he struggled a bit with the strings that had once been tied around his waist, and his knee brushed Matt’s crotch. The doctor gasped at the sudden contact. But not out of pain.

“You’re- you…Matt! Why didn’t you cum too?” Josh demanded.

Matt just smiled, though it was with a bit of strain as the blond tried to reach out for him and all the movement only added to the jostling his kit was taking.

“I’ve already kept you for quite a while Mr. Ramsay. I don’t think I should risk keeping you any longer if I don’t want Nurse Heather to get suspicious,” Matt explained.

“But-”

Matt shushed him, “Don’t worry, Josh. I’ll take care of myself while you get dressed and then walk you out. I just don’t want anyone figuring out what happened.” The younger man finally let the reality of what he had just done hit him. “I could get fired.”

Josh tensed, his eyes going dark with hurt before dropping to his lap. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t-”

“Hey,” Matt cut him off, “stop that, no. Don’t be sorry Josh.”

The blond looked skeptical and Matt huffed slightly before leaning in to steal one last kiss. His glasses bumped against Josh’s cheek, but Matt didn’t care. He thought he might have even heard the singer giggle a bit when it happened. And at least that was a good sign. He pulled back and confirmed it; Josh was smiling, though shyly. Matt smiled too and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the singer’s jaw.

“I don’t regret this, okay? I just…I’m your doctor and you’re my patient. Laws kind of state that I’m not supposed to do what we just did. But that _does not_ mean that I didn’t want to or that you shouldn’t have done something,” Matt insisted. “And next time it won’t be so rushed.”

Josh jolted slightly, looking hopeful. “N-next time?”

Matt chuckled lightly at the man’s reaction. “Well, if you wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, I’d like to actually get to know you. Say, maybe while out on an actual date where I can take you out and you don’t have to be sat up on some uncomfortable exam table the whole time.”

The singer’s lips twitched up at the corners. “I-I wouldn’t be opposed to that at all. I’d…I’d actually really like that.”

“Good then,” Matt hummed. “It’s doctor’s orders then. Now get dressed and I’ll be back as soon as I’ve got this,” he nodded down to his still tented slacks, “under control.”

Josh couldn’t stop the laugh that tumbled from his lips. “How are you going to hide that?”

Matt’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “What do you think this big white coat is for?” He moved to the corner of the room that held a coat rack, pulling a lab coat from one of the bars, and pulled it over his shoulders before closing the sides over his front and buttoning it haphazardly, which actually did a really good job of hiding the bulge at his front.

“You can’t be serious?”

Matt just laughed. “I’m awkward enough, I’ll just blush and act embarrassed and the nurses won’t mention it again.”

Josh shook his head as he slid off the exam table, his knees wobbling slightly, and bit his lip. “How is any of this even real?”

“You’ll get used to it,” Matt tittered.

Josh blushed hard, feeling ridiculous, and answered, “I hope so.”

Matt just stared at him for a long moment, and then jerked the door open. “I’ve really got to take care of this. It won’t take long, promise. I’ll be right back.”

The singer just smiled, covering the curve of his lips with the back of his hand until the door closed behind the rushing doctor, and he was left alone again.

He really couldn’t believe that he had just not ten minutes before been spread out on the table behind him and coming undone on his doctor’s fingers. He couldn’t believe he had a doctor like Matt at all. But he was damn glad he had signed that contract with the record label. He had a feeling he would never be nervous or anxious in a doctor’s office again. Not if he was able to keep coming back to Matt.

Josh paused in the process of pulling his jeans back on over his hips. The thought of coming back made Josh feel so incredibly, stupidly happy for so many reasons. And he had blush covering his cheeks as he walked out with Matt at his side less than five minutes later, the doctor’s hand dangerously low on Josh’s lower back.

He could just make out Matt whispering about having to change the ‘sexual activity’ answer on Josh’s chart from ‘none’ to ‘recent’. Josh had to bite his lip to hide his smile.


End file.
